kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
James Valant
Warning Do not edit this page if you are not Numbuh 404. While I may not be on this website actively, I still have links back to my pages and will undo history edits that I did not personally make. 'James Valant '''is a character created by Numbuh 404. ''NOTE: The storyline below may be altered in the future. The information currently posted is considered outdated by the author. Background Information He was inducted into the Kids Next Door around the same time Numbuhs 593 and 652 were, but was advised not to choose his numbuh. He did so anyways, rebutting with the fact that he fit the title - since then, he has remained Numbuh 666. Though the three 6s are universally the "Devil's Numbers", James is rarely unlucky; ironically, his presence causes other people to have strokes of bad luck. For instance, at one ice cream outing, shortly after he left the parlor with his friends out on the curb, it suffered from a miniature explosion to which he reacted very nonchalantly. Family Members He has one little sister, Sicily Valant, who is five years younger than him. When he is 10, she is 5. He understands that she invades his personal space on a daily basis because she idolizes him and wants to be like him when she joins the KND. He loves her dearly - to the extent that he can - but typically doesn't show it in front of his teammates; he waits until they're at home to spend time with her and show that he cares. He is also related to one villain, seen only during the month of February, known as Valentina: his older cousin. When he was five years old, they were playing together on Valentine's Day and decided to have a pretend wedding. Ah, the innocence of children. At the time, neither knew what sort of powers Valentina possessed, and her deadliest happens to be her kiss. When they gave each other candy rings and kissed, it caused James to lose the ability to love, thus turning his eyes from their normal blue to red. The effects were permanent, so his cousin realized the seriousness of her powers and they've kept a distant relationship since that day. Aftermath He is aware that she meant him no harm and how she wishes she could reverse it, but having come to terms with his fate, he has forgiven her and moved on. On the upside, he has become more aware of the effects of love; the sayings go, "Love is blind/deaf/painful/stupid/crazy". He also focuses more on his surroundings such as the environment, people and their body language, or signals given off by animals. He's able to sense auras about people as well, making him the ideal security guard over his team. Meeting and Relationship with Numbuh 19th Century When he met Numbuh 19th Century, he knew right away that he was anything but modern, and upon witnessing how Numbuh 652 treated him, he connected the dots and was the first to know that she loved him. Judging his leader's reactions to them both as well, he managed to find out that he was jealous and secretly loved her too. When he tells them separately about his knowledge, it strengthens his bonds with them and reassures him that he is better off without falling in love himself. Close Ties He does not consider Numbuh 650 a best friend, or even a very close friend after watching her give Joe Balooka an Indian Burn. He saw the bully in her and immediately started keeping his distance in order not to involve himself in their business. He tends to hold her back from harassing him when he can, but he doesn't care much at all for Joe. He views Numbuh 641 as an a nuisance and avoids interacting with him most of the time. He doesn't hate him, but he certainly doesn't like him either. All in all, James is not as he seems. Appearance He is albino with grey skin and red eyes, but his hair is black with bangs covering his left eye, and eyeliner darkening the visible right eye. He wears a black hoodie with a silver zipper and two front pockets over a white shirt, dark grey jeans that have rolled up cuffs, and red and white tennis shoes. However, his eyes were naturally born light blue - a rarity in the albino world. Voice Actor(s) Tom Kenny is an ideal choice since he is the voice of Raimundo in Xiaolin Showdown; he would use a tone that's raspy and charming, but not with any Brazilian inflection. As a Teenager This section will be ellaborated upon later! Category:Slender Characters Category:Black-Haired Characters Category:Heroes Category:Short-haired Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Characters Who Were Voiced By Tom Kenny Category:Villains Category:Gangsters/Mobsters Category:Long-haired Characters Category:Scientist Category:Numbuh 404 Files